Conventionally, there may arise a problem that water or the like leaks in a water pipe, a gas pipe, or the like buried under the ground. To cope with the above problem, a method for detecting leakage in a pipe or the like is studied.
As one of the above methods, a method is used in which an examiner confirms vibrations by his/her ears and detects water leakage in a pipe or the like. This method is a method in which the examiner listens to a water leakage sound by his/her ears from a land surface, specifies a position to listen to the water leakage sound best, investigates the pipe or the like, and confirms whether leakage occurs.
However, in this method, since the examiner investigates vibrations in the pipe or the like by his/her ears, an experienced skill is required in order to detect water leakage with high accuracy.
Consequently, proposed is a system in which vibration detection devices are arranged in both ends of a measurement section of the pipe, detected pipe vibrations are transmitted to an external water leakage position analysis unit, and it detects a water leakage position in the pipe (Patent Literature 1).